


地点选题

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Yuusei, M/M, Parallel Universes, Top!Juudai, Varied Ratings, they have to be together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 离开的路上前辈还在纠结他“没有听清楚的话”究竟是什么，甚至假装恼火地捶了一下我的后背，要求当场进行决斗，胜者的一个要求需要立刻被满足。他的意图过于明显，我直接挑明决斗接受，奖品拒绝。十代先生扭曲着脸“嘁”了一声，快步冲上我的D轮直接启动，独自跑走了。我不会告诉他那只是告白的千万分之一而已。
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	地点选题

**›› 厨房**

与传统的味盲有所不同，游城十代无法分辨甜味。即使可以从他人的说明中认识到糖是甜的，冰淇淋是甜的，草莓是甜的——他在生理上也只能尝到粉红果肉中新鲜的酸涩，这股自然的味道由食管直达胃部，搅合成窒息的恶心感挤过喉口。他猛地弓身扶住流理台的边缘，对着水槽间续地干呕。熟悉的玻璃水杯很快出现在视野右侧，十代接过清水，勉力抬头朝着那个方向露出笑脸。

“既然基因已经决定了这样的缺失，十代先生也不必勉强自己去尝试了。”

“什么啊，游星是在嘲笑我尝不出甜味吗？”十代胡乱拭去下巴上残留的水迹，压下游星的后脑伸舌撬启牙关。柔软却有力的尖端搔过对方敏感的上颚，另一湿润的触感轻巧地抓挠着自己的舌底，令人痴迷的微弱电流直冲下腹。他勾过游星的皮带使两人的下身贴合，右手拇指抚开那人纠结的眉心。氧气的减少迫使十代放开对唇齿的桎梏，他抬眼望入近在咫尺的深蓝，鼻尖相隔不过一毫。

没有一个人能具体描述出“甜”是怎么样的感觉，只有游星给出了“是给予人快乐的味道”如此——当时想来——意味不明的回答。

不过现在十代大概能确定那个概念了。

“我尝到了哦。”他喘息着再次凑近。

**›› 午夜的公交车站**

哈啊——十代打出一个长长的哈欠。他已经在这个候车亭里待了足足三个钟头，换了十五个姿势，喝掉了七瓶饮用水，但是那辆据说附了灵的公共汽车丝毫没有准备出现的迹象，而更令他无法忍受的是，他的后辈以及搭档，不动游星，保持着最开始的状态坐在长椅上，丝毫不为等待所困扰。

十代烦躁地停止了来回踱步，“游星哟，今天就先回去吧？我现在很需要一张床。”

“不。”

游星确实有充足的理由来驳回他的要求。这趟所谓的幽灵公车保持着每周一条人命的水准活动了将近三个月，当地警方猜测是类似网络自杀小组的集体行为，然而医疗鉴定指出目前可行的任何一种致死手段都无法在短时间促成尸体全身萎缩、血管凸起变黑的状态——内部的目击者同时也是委托人表示官方机构并不相信他的说辞，于是转而向二人求助。如果不尽快解决的话，只会有更多无辜的受害者。

“是不是诱饵出现问题了，就是‘我们’作为诱饵这个计划一开始就行不——”十代蓦地闭上嘴。他感觉到了，熟悉的拉扯感，好像心和肺都被抓向某一个特定的方位。平常人可能会误以为那是自发的吸引力，事实上他们早就踏入了怪物的圈套。仅仅只是普通的灵根本没能力做到这一点，也就是说……

“是恶魔。”游星开口下了定论。

“啊，好久没有动手了，”十代的视线紧紧抓住迎面驶来的废旧公车，“它也真是挑了一个好位置，这条路半夜都没什么车。”

“十代先生，”游星回头看他，“那是因为我们差不多就在起始的第二站点。向西一百米就是隧道，向东三千米才有正式的城区，沿途基本都是小镇。”

“ 你研究得也太仔细了吧？等等，那我岂不是随手挑了一个很不划算的地方？游星，你当时也不阻止我一下？”十代挠挠脸颊，估算着回到市内的旅店需要的时间。

游星微笑着摇了摇头，“毕竟我非常相信十代先生的直觉，每一次由你做出的决定都会带来意外收获。”

“比如说当时我允许你和我一起行动，现在我收获了一个男朋友？”

“……它来了。”

来的正好，十代摘下棒球帽。

**›› 夜晚的公园**

人们说，卫星区没有公园。

这片被称为“公园”的区域不过是一块比较平坦的空地，加上蔫掉的灌木丛和三株枯木。栏杆锈光的滑梯，泡成泥的海绵垫，游星的胶底鞋踩上去会发出滑稽的嘎嘎声，清脆一点的时候，像鸟鸣。

靠着捡来的宣传画，他认识了真正的公园。线条流畅的简笔图告诉他，一个真正的公园需要很多绿色和蓝色，一些红色黄色还有褐色。它还需要一个孩子，而那个孩子拥有家庭。

卫星区缺乏色彩，同样游星只是游星。所以他能给那个公园的，只有“孩子”这个部分。他愿意成为那个公园的孩子，废铁破纸盒包围圈中的孩子，会陪着死去的植物一起看星星的那种。但也因为看不懂星星，所以游星单单沉默地仰着头——剩余的观众愈是因生命的流逝低屈，他愈是高高昂起。

——看，我把你们的份也一起捎上了。

滑梯的栏杆砸进泥地，游星也毫无反应。等到夜风变得有点凉，他终于记得蜷起，抱紧自己的膝盖。

“尤贝尔，这是什么地方啊？竟然……还有孩子？喂，你——”

游星转头的那一瞬间，声音戛然而止。

“游……游星？”

“你知道吗，我的事？”惊讶驱使他开口问道。

那个青年自然地坐在他身边，扔下轻便的背包，“算是了解一些吧，至少名字是知道的。”那副熟练的样子，好像很习惯坐在自己身边一样。

然而——“你，不是这里的人。”

那个人眯了眯眼，似乎并不打算接下这个话题，“为什么一个人待在这种地方？明明是有和大家一起的住所吧？”

“不是‘这种地方’，是‘公园’。”游星认真地纠正了称呼，突然像是憋住什么似的噤了声。

紧接着就是一个响亮的喷嚏。

赤色的外套像漏了气一样缠在游星单薄的身体上，青年“啧”了一声，伸手拉紧敞开的领口。被关心了啊……残留着另一人温度的衣物冒出一股陌生的气味，游星不由自主地执起袖口，偷偷地凑到鼻子前闻了闻。

“夜里的公园这么冷啊。不介意的话，就再靠过来一点好了。”

这个人没有否认“公园”。

“请问您叫什么？”

“呃，十代。”

“十代……先生。十代先生，这是‘红色’吧。”

——红色？

——宣传画上公园的红色，很亮，没有血的味道。

——还有什么呢？

——暂时没有了。绿色，黄色，蓝色。这里都没有。

他每列举出一种颜色，就无意识地缩成更小一团。眨了眨酸涩的双眼，游星继续看向天空。今天的星星很少，他不知道应该选择哪个方向，倒是衣服的感觉过于舒适，暖意蒸在他的脸上，稍稍有些困了。

“你啊，竟然敢说公园没有蓝色。“

个性中的反抗特质让他再次精神起来，“事实如此。“

“游星，你的眼睛就是蓝色哦。既然已经抬头看着了——”

眼前的，难道不也是公园的天空吗？

**›› 假期里的学校** （第一人称注意）

暗恋上老师并不是什么可耻的事情，我这样安慰自己。就像那群女生会光明正大地讨论谁更有能力成为老师的妻子一样，我和她们的区别仅在于我与老师同性，并且只是单纯地“喜欢”上了而已。

与她们幻想的“家庭”无关。

不动先生，是个年轻又温柔的人。虽然他教授的恰好是物理，我最不擅长的课程之一，但是因为着迷于他讲课的声音，所以实际上每节课都有在认真听他讲话——尽管课的内容一概不知，导致学期末的笔试非常难看。我真实地表现出了自己并不在意的态度，不动先生还是主动找我谈话，问我有没有兴趣在假期到学校补课。

单纯地想着“能多和不动先生见面真是太好了”，我走进补习室时才发现竟然是一对一教学，心里冒出来的感受不是独处应该怀有的喜悦，而是“整个班的物理只有我这么差劲吗”。

他似乎注意到了我外露的沮丧，认真地说，“我相信十代君的能力。”

啊——不动老师的鼓励。我恍惚地坐在他身边，头顶的电扇吱嘎吱嘎地摇摆着发出嘲弄声。

约定的休息时间到了，清空大脑后夏日的聒噪蝉鸣固执地挤在狭小的耳道口，争先恐后地拥入内部。我不顾形象地挠了挠耳后，夸张地长叹出一口气，用杂乱的草稿簿盖住全脸麻痹自己的厌恶。没过一分钟册子就被掀到木桌上，眼里都是装盛着橘子汽水的玻璃瓶底，防滑的花纹环绕着正圆。

“偶尔也要享受一下，十代君。”不动先生说。

我连忙感激地接过冰凉的汽水，心急地饮用之前没有忘记说“非常感谢”。刺激的液体滑下喉管，奇异的体质立刻发挥了作用，狂躁的嗝擅自喷出我的喉咙，甚至自由地打了一个转儿。平时毫不在意的我莫名其妙地生出害羞的情绪，不料迎面撞上不动先生难有的笑容。可恶，为什么那么好看啊？我恨恨地咬着瓶口，振翅的噪音尽数抛于脑后。

于是那个请求不知不觉地就被摆上明面，“不动先生，请叫我‘十代’吧。”

“十代……吗？”不动先生思考着，“那在补习期间，你也叫我‘游星’好了。”

哇，那什么，还有这种豪礼的吗？悄悄地吸了一口气，我磕绊地念出这个明明做了无数遍发声练习的名字，“游、游星。”

“是。”他又好看地弯起眼睛。

笨蛋的我忽然明白了那种所谓“家庭”的背后是何种意味，你会希望晨起时能独自享用这般表情，临睡时能相互面对着说出晚安。而在光虚虚地透过他的轮廓时，你会希望时间能静止——真有这种机会的话，我会毫不犹豫地亲上去。

**›› 废弃仓库** （绑架）

空气。

游星的鼻翼抽动着。

水。

血痰渗出嘴角。

阳光。

偏绿的灯光打在头顶。

眼底还有手电筒近距离直射的残痕，干。

先前游星挣扎着想要眨掉那些黑斑，到现在也只剩下一片雾茫。

虫子。

他掸不走膝盖上的蟑螂，抬腿的力气也被药物消耗殆尽。苍蝇可能停在他的锁骨上，也可能在嘴边。反正无论哪里都有奇怪的创口与污物，不知道它们讨不讨厌这种味道。想明白之后，认清了它们是唯一的陪伴。

明明蟑螂这种东西，会让人害怕，也很久没见到了。

笑。

做出表情变成很困难的事情。谁说过其实他的表情很多，只是差别不够大而已？会有人那么细心地去观察吗？可能……是笨蛋吧。胸腔响起混浊的破风扇声——是自己在笑吧。

总觉得比起哭，笑更好一点。

好在哪里？说不定笑起来死的更轻松——嘘，不要说出那个词。

漂浮。

没有溺死的机会吧？身上有裂口、枪伤、淤青、烫痕、针孔……好像注入了什么东西。大脑很兴奋，身体一点都动不了——神经切断的感觉。

游星费力地转了一圈眼珠，确认自己还活着，不确定是不是在做梦。

如果是梦，也太长了。

应该总会有人在早晨把他叫醒的吧。

一个……

记忆。

头发是——黄色？绿色？不是。普通的，很好吃的颜色。偶尔买回来的甜品，杯底的巧克力酱的上层。手心、手背、手指，如果用“美丽”来形容，会被以同样的赞美驳回。在他的嘴唇，胸口，下腹，大腿，脚踝……

烧起来。红色的冷的火焰，焰芯温度如何？低。

但是还是很温暖。

声音。

噪声？人声？

头部受重击之后耳鸣很严重。说到底都会变成幻觉，在水里听到歌声——咕噜咕噜。

泡沫里裹着连续的轻笑，细碎的低语，平常的对话的声音。

大吼，大叫……？

“……醒！醒过来啊，游星！！”

“……”

“终于找到你了啊，游星——”

不要哭啊，十代先生。

不要哭。

**›› 阳台沙发**

计划好了购置沙发，最后带回家的却是堆满焦糖色软垫的木制吊椅。十代当即紧张地辩解说反正使用功能一样，不如选择自己更喜欢的款式。事实上游星根本不在意前辈罗列出哪些所谓的正当理由，他只是搭住助推车，直接心算出实际的总价。

当然，在前辈对自己的逻辑自豪满满的时候，游星没有故意戳穿。

就好像他也不会说出“软垫很像栗子球，十代先生也很像栗子球”这种有些失礼的评价。

“游星，不过来一起坐吗？”

“我先去收拾一下拆下来的包装箱。”

过来吧。

他听见十代说。

干净的阳光晒在赤服青年泛粉的颊上，看上去就像兜起一圈暖金的勾边。偏深的眸子亮闪闪的，半弧形的间隙漏出可爱的光点，是宇宙深处新星的碎屑。游星被自己滑稽的吞咽声惊醒之后，已经是两人都被软垫们包围的状态，而十代的鼻息恰好打在他的耳廓，有点痒。

“游星。”

“嗯？”他转过头。

午后的温度被刻在唇纹里。

**›› 午后的图书馆** （HP!AU）

“闭嘴，十代。不要再念叨你的金飞贼了。”万丈目在十代耳边咬牙嘶嘶地说，一边密切关注着平斯夫人的动向。

“啊——啊，是——万丈目殿下。”十代无聊地翻开明日香借来的古代魔法史，扑出的灰尘逼得他瞬间流下几滴眼泪。

万丈目吃惊地盯住十代擦眼角的动作，而后轻蔑地挑眉，“不就是格兰芬多传奇找球手的落败嘛，果然你的心脏已经承受不了这样的打击了，还是先回来补课参加 _O.W.L._ 吧。”

“什么，回来被你这样一个七年级嘲笑吗？”十代耸耸肩，“尽管我知道你很想念我，但我还是选择威尼斯。圣诞舞会结束之后我就会离开，魔法部需要的只是海报男孩儿的华丽谢幕而已。”

“十代，”明日香认真地看着他，“你远不止这些。”

十代无所谓地摆摆手，“重点不是我的去向。重点在于——”

“昨天抢走你的金飞贼的人是谁。”不知道从哪里冒出来的吹雪熟练地将礼帽转动一周摆在木桌上，占领了明日香身边的空位。

“下午好，哥哥。你不是毕业了吗？”

“有谁规定毕业生不能参加圣诞舞会吗？”

“所以是谁抢了我的金飞贼？”

吹雪打了一个响指，神秘地抽出一张天文俱乐部合影，“你看看左下角那个。”

十代快速地瞄了一眼，立刻翻到背后念出那个困扰了他半天的名字，“不动游星？”

“拉文克劳五年级生，因为特殊原因并没有加入魁地奇队。除了全O（杰出）的学科评价，没有其他任何资料。你是准备追他吗？”吹雪暗示性地给了十代一个眼神。

“呃……我——”

“打扰了，听说你在找我？”真人等比大小的不动游星忽然出现在吹雪身后，黑色袍子的领口歪向一边，手里捧着类似于麻瓜无人机的魔法道具。

“孩子，十代要追你了，回去筑好心灵防线吧。”吹雪起身比了一个吹枪口的动作，捞起礼帽溜了。

“可不要被他气疯啊。”斯莱特林的小蛇喷着假冒的毒液，万丈目捧着书走过那个拉文克劳的身边。

“如果你对他没感觉还耍着他玩的话，自觉一些放手。”刻意柔化了警告的语气，明日香放慢脚步简单打量游星几秒，转身离开图书馆。

“唉？等等？”十代无措地皱起眉，“他们过去可对我没什么保护欲……”

“所以，你真的打算‘追’我，十代先生？”

“嗯——不是？或者，是的？”他尴尬地弯折着魔法史的页角，发怒的书本狠狠夹住他使坏的右手，“嗷——”

“咒立停。”熟练地捏出一记无杖咒，那个五年级生伸手抓来一本冶金学，坐到了十代的身边。

事情变得有趣起来了，十代揉揉鼻子。

**›› 大学宿舍**

“游星，今天我的绩点分出来了！感觉不错的样子，多亏了你的帮忙。晚上一起出去吃饭吗？P.S. 我会请客的。”

“噗噗——万丈目那家伙竟然押了我不能过线，现在正生气地在即时通讯里嘲我，果然还是老脾气啊。对了，下午我去和他们骑车了，宿舍的钥匙放在牛奶箱里。”

“夏天的天气也太好了，海边的景色很漂亮，忍不住也拍了几张。刚才四点半这样，我已经回到宿舍了。游星今天很忙吗？从早上起来就没看到你。还有牛奶被我喝掉了。”

“游星，晚餐时间到了。向同系生打听了一下，原来你们打算在实验室里测飞一整天啊……虽然不知道你能不能看到这条，但是记得休息。我就一个人去——”十代低头编辑短信，沿着宿舍楼前的小路向学校大门走去。

疾跑的声音从他正前方传来。

“十、十代先生——！！”

唉？十代迟钝地抬起头，拇指已按下“发送”的虚拟按键。那一排整齐的绿色对话框下又增加了一位新成员，句末还带着欢呼的颜文字。他紧急瞥了一眼通知栏右端的时间，显示是晚上的六点整。

显然刚从实验室出来的游星甚至连护目镜都没来得及摘掉，PC材质挂在青年的脖颈上有节奏地荡来荡去。白色的实验衣飘在身后，上面沾了不少污渍，不知道是顺路带来的还是测试时的意外。游星就这样一副好笑的打扮冲到他跟前，路灯的光有点暗，但他还是可以看到游星泛红的面颊，鬓发塌塌地垂在两侧。

“手机，没电了……非常抱歉！我记得，今天，是出绩点的日子——不管结果如何，晚上没安排的话就请和我一起出去庆祝吧！”

这家伙……十代捂着脸大笑起来。他转身一把揽过游星的肩膀，朝着宿舍的方向迈开腿，高声宣布道，“拒绝，今天就点外卖了！”你啊，就给我回去好好休息吧。他抬手拍在游星的后脑，揉乱了深色的头发。

**›› 医院的单人病房**

第十秒。

西装外套搭在臂弯上，袖口粘着浅色的狗毛。临出门前他还温和地笑着挠过毛绒绒的下巴，告诉那个单纯的孩子他很快会回来，狗答应似的嚎了一声，乖顺地坐在门口，然后他关上了门。

开车来到医院的整个过程都是混乱而嘈杂的。脑中播放着电话中年轻女人哭诉出的暴行，相片中被剖开咽喉丢在桥洞的部下，副驾驶座上的一束花——新鲜的玫瑰，并不太适合带去看望病人，他只是随手拿来以示礼节。但对于那个人来说，难道还会需要这种流于表面的东西吗？

嘴角勾起苦涩的弧度，游星哼笑着摇头，在第二十秒推开门。

“我还在想你什么时候会来呢。”宽松的病号服挂在十代身上，显得这位执权者十分弱小的样子，“红玫瑰吗？游星你知道我不喜欢的。”

花束掉落在瓷砖地面上，水珠泛着黯淡的光，像临死之人的眼。游星扔开外套踩过散落的花瓣，径直走向十代，每一步都在坚定地剥下残存的感情，然而尊敬、信任与爱恋的根太深了，他亲手切断时撕裂的痛感自掌心蔓延至耳鼻口——痛得耳鸣、缺氧，叫喊被堵在喉咙底部，张开嘴却发不出一丝声音。

“拿出枪吧，游星。”十代指指自己的脑袋。

游星很想问清楚十代那样动手的理由，但常年的习惯还是让他沉默着端起枪，拉开保险栓。他有百分之百的把握击中眼前的目标。

然后十代说，“我做的决定都是正确的。”

啊，是的——为了更全面的利益，选择清理一切潜在威胁。十代先生做的都是对的，也正因为太过正确所以恶心感更强烈。它抓住机会从脚跟一路攀至眼前，讥笑着扯落闹剧的幕帘，附带的眩晕直击大脑。谢幕的文字闪烁在光的来处，胡闹的陪衬跪坐于地，主角向他走来，拿过他手中的枪滑到床底，圣洁得如同什么无名的天神。

十代搂过游星，绵密的吻落在黑发青年的额头与眼角，“悲伤的话，哭出来就好了吧？”

**›› 卧室**

七点半的闹钟准时响起。最简单的嘀音，由床头柜上的糖果色塑料壳中发射，完全掩盖秒针的咔嗒声。虽然陷没于白色被褥的两位主人曾经商量过更换成静音的电子钟，但是丢弃时棕发青年却迟迟不愿下手。

——十代先生，难道在这方面很念旧吗？

——啊，啊……可能只是，小时候习惯了而已。一个人过夜的时候，听到秒针转动的声音，会有被陪伴的感觉。唔，听起来很奇怪吧？睡觉这种一般来说越安静越好的事情。

——那就不换了。

游星牢牢地握住十代的手腕，像是要传递出具象化的情感一般用力，“如果这根秒针无可替代的话，我希望成为十代先生的第二根秒针。”

——唉？两根不会变得很吵吗？

——这、这样吗？抱歉……

“开玩笑的啦，”十代安抚地拍拍游星的手背，“约定好了哦，那么就拜托游星了。”

“是！”

距离闹钟更近的人形抵着面前的脊背连续蹭动，他缓慢地撩过脸侧浅色的鬓发，遭遇睡眠定型的发丝游移着回到原位支楞翘起。十代翻成仰躺的姿势，摸索着按掉了闹铃的开关。房间并没有想象中那样寂静得可怕，平稳的呼吸声交替着填补空气原本的沉默。

傻傻地咧开嘴，十代起身摇动游星的手臂，“秒针君，起床了。”

**›› 包场的电影院** （第一人称注意）

宽银屏中的英雄扯下制服扔在垃圾桶里，鲜艳的配色随着暴风雨的来袭很快变得与那些污物无所差别。不被认可的男人戴上兜帽穿行在地铁站，配乐合着慢镜头响起，他路过家门奔跑在雨中，行走在钟楼的边缘，冒着火光的烟自他手中落入脚下活着的世界。

我眨眼。

前辈的头枕在我的肩膀上蹭了蹭，之后再没有什么多余的小动作。等到剧情终于进入高潮部分，一阵轻微的鼾声传来，不用细想就知道十代先生又一次睡着了。好奇地垂下眼观察前辈的睡颜，他会像个孩子一样张开嘴，也会狠狠拧起眉心——有些悲伤的表情逐渐被一个浅浅的微笑代替，我安心地放下举至半程的手。

比起电影还在讲述的那个故事，我更想知道前辈究竟梦到了什么。十代先生很少提到过往的学园生活，却一直老老实实地披着那件代表欧西里斯红的校服，偶尔谈起几句，也不过几个人名与简短的经过，虽说能够隐约地感觉到前辈应该对某些误会释然了，但我并没有揣度真实想法的超现实能力，想去了解也无从下手。毕竟十代先生也不是机械，简单的“拆开就好”的类型。

本以为打通一层铁壁已是最后，直到我发现内部的铁栅栏愉快地对我招手，欢迎我赤足穿过荆棘制成的地毯。假象吗？如果是真相，我就有些担心他了。

十代先生，在想什么呢？我悄悄凑向松软的头顶，上面留有阳光晒过的气味，满满盖去洗发露的橙香。“在想什么呢”是前辈经常会问的一句话，可能在并排躺在床上的深夜，可能在分享的早餐，可能在沿海的公路边吹风。不管得到何种回答都会认真地给予评论，即便大多数时候都以莫名的大笑开头——我也跟着他不自觉地微笑起来。

“在想什么呢……游星？电影结束了还在笑。”睡醒的前辈迷迷糊糊地仰视着我，干掉的口水和衣服的纹理印在脸侧，一小撮头发滑稽地向前曲起。相当少年的作风。

“在想十代先生。”没什么值得别扭，我干脆地承认。

“唉？”前辈似乎没有彻底反应过来，好笑地挤挤眼睛又埋进我的肩颈，“‘我’有什么可想的啊……说到底不过是个游城十代。”

“游城十代，我喜欢你。”

前辈的动作顿住了，“你说什么？”

——不要沉默啊！游星你刚才说了什么？

——十代先生请不要装傻。

——什么装傻，我就是没听清楚啊？！

离开的路上前辈还在纠结他“没有听清楚的话”究竟是什么，甚至假装恼火地捶了一下我的后背，要求当场进行决斗，胜者的一个要求需要立刻被满足。他的意图过于明显，我直接挑明决斗接受，奖品拒绝。十代先生扭曲着脸“嘁”了一声，快步冲上我的D轮直接启动，独自跑走了。

我不会告诉他那只是告白的千万分之一而已。

然后衬着斜阳远远地就传来了——

“不动游星，我也喜欢你！！”

**›› 野营帐篷**

游星从来不知道这个地方有狼。那匹红棕色、有些瘦弱的狼横躺在草丛中，腹部急促地上下起伏着，毛发上沾有泥水留下的污渍和大片的血迹。理智告诉游星他应该向动物保护组织打一通电话然后待在车里等待救援人员，而不是像现在这样把那头已经昏迷的、显然成年的野兽搬到自己特意支在它附近的帐篷里来——雨水对伤口的影响往往不太妙。

相较于雄性之间正常争斗留下的痕迹，狼身上的伤口更像是人为造成的。难道是违规的饲养和虐待吗？游星皱起眉，不自觉地伸出手撩开糊上血结块的毛发，意欲细致观察一番，被盯上的异样感觉制住他进一步的动作。

异色的瞳直视着人类的双眼，一动不动。

犹如受到了神秘力量的驱使，游星主动开口，“嘘，嘘——不用害怕，你是安全的。”他为什么要对着一头狼说话？

狼自顾自地踏出前爪，立刻因扯到伤口缩了回来，喉咙震出警告的呼噜声，小幅度地呲着嘴。游星单纯地注意到它最锋利的犬齿处只剩下完整的缺口，大致推断出它所遭遇的不测。

轻微的几个动作不知碰开了哪里的痂，侧面的创口又开始渗血。或许是因为周遭的环境变化，狼忽然打起了嗝，抽动的腹部肌肉加快了血液被鼓出的速度。动物的神色没有太多变化，只在游星毅然拿出应急用纱布裹上它的伤口时转了一下眼睛。

它漏出的呜咽比幼犬更为轻柔。

“抱歉，擅自就……”游星住了口，不是很确定这头狼到底触动了自己内心的哪个部分。他叹了口气，让雨珠打在防水布上的声音占据这个小小的空间。

血差不多止住了，游星留下一盆水，轻手轻脚地回到车里，向相关的当地组织发送讯息。

照理来说他也不应该回去，游星拉开帐篷时受到的冲击简直比迎面狼扑还要猛烈一万倍，致使他一度怀疑自己误入了某种以恶作剧路人为乐的可怕电视节目。但那个无声盯住游星的赤裸青年除了眼睛，明显……

“你叫什么名字？”

“游、游星。”他迟疑着还是回答了。

对方思考地用手指敲着嘴唇，稍微不好意思地垂下眼，“能先给我一件衣服吗？”

“是……”游星脱下自己的外套递向那个方向，却不料手腕被一把抓过，远超常人的劲道使他狼狈地摔在青年的腿上，“唔！”尴尬地撑起手臂，鼻尖上传来一阵湿润的触感。

——他、被、舔、了。

青年笑嘻嘻地捧着游星的脸兴奋地蹭了蹭，棕色的双眼闪烁着快活的光芒，狼的尾巴像迎接主人的狗一样左右摇摆。现在是什么情况？游星睁大了眼睛，紧接着就被握住双肩按倒在青年身下，“……？”

“差点忘记说了，我叫游城十代。因为最近和上司打赌输了，所以必须要给好心的人类一个奖励，没想到正好就碰上你啦！”自称十代的青年动了动头顶的立耳，“虽然在路上碰到了一群可恶的驱魔师……”

“麻、麻烦您先把衣服穿上。”游星为难地侧过脸。

随手扯开腹部的纱布，十代选择性地无视了游星的提议，“不过现在出了一点小状况，在给你奖励之前我们先解决一下另外一个问题。”

“等……”他的嘴被十代狠狠堵上。

——所以抵在我下面的是什么啊？！

~~（之后就疯狂地干起来了）~~

**›› 摩天轮**

尽管看到排队的一串情侣，连十代也一度产生怯懦的情绪，但既然之前答应了要玩完一整个游乐场，就必须说到做到。他抓过游星的手，毫不迟疑地牵着更为高大的后辈进入队伍。

这一家的座舱体积并不大，似乎是专门为了营造恋爱的氛围而缩小了一定尺寸，差不多只能容纳二人。他和游星面对面坐着，气氛莫名地怪异。

“有哪里不对吗？”游星出声询问。

“没有——”十代目光上移，定在游星戴着的兔耳发箍上，“有的吧。”

游星抬起手捏捏带毛的深色兔耳，有些迟疑地开口，“最上面的钢丝撞弯了，有种身体器官被折起来的感觉。”

“怪不得觉得游星兔突然变得可怜起来了，原来是这个原因。”十代炫耀似的晃晃脑袋，“像熊耳朵就Safe啊。不如我来把钢丝掰直吧。”

“那……麻烦十代先生了。”

“我还以为游星会要求摘掉呢。”十代起身靠近另一侧。

“十代先生亲手戴上的东西，怎么说……也要出了游乐场再摘掉吧。”

“游星，为什么要闭上眼睛？”

“因为……因为……唔。”

在狭小空间里会兴奋的类型啊，十代狡黠地眯起眼，恶意地抬起膝盖顶弄游星的裆部。T恤的布料没办法阻挡右手探入的趋势，略微粗糙的指腹十分顺利地按在乳首的位置，小心地利用修剪整齐的指甲刮过柔嫩的顶端，卡出一道浅浅的凹痕。

“住手……还在外面！”游星的声音忽然哽在喉咙里。

放弃对乳头的攻势，十代箍过游星的腰，空余的左手拉开皮带的搭扣，一举没入偏松的底裤中握住半勃的柱身上下揉弄，游星的腰部合着节奏微微振起。

“唔唔——嗯……”游星轻轻摇着头，汗液粘住了散乱的额发，他慌乱地侧头避开那对棕色的毛绒熊耳，却躲不过十代蓬散的发丝，肩颈的皮肤泛起过电般的酥麻，让他不住地颤抖起来，“不要、不要……十代先生——哈啊！！”十代狠力搓过顶端的小洞，一边吻去游星嘴角淌下的涎液。

“很兴奋了吧？只是假的兔耳而已，竟然像真的兔子那样开始四处发情了，”十代压住游星，咬上眼前后仰的脖颈，“不要太放肆啊，这个摩天轮，可是特意装过摄像头的。”随意地啃出一圈红痕，十代大力套弄起来。他注意到游星隐忍的表情几乎完全破碎了，取而代之的是可怜的泣颜，但依旧坚持紧咬下唇，试图吞下呻吟。

怎么能让游星得逞。

“呜呜呜、呼嗯——唔啊啊……太狡、猾了……”

“‘狡猾’吗？明明是自己的体质那么色情还要说我。对了，还有一件事要告诉游星——这趟摩天轮，有三十分钟。”十代的手滑入靠后的股间，不顾游星惊恐的眼神撑开后穴穴口，“所以说这里也稍微借我用一下吧。”

事后向全心信任的游星说明了根本没有摄像头这回事，但还是取消了整一星期份的做爱。

**›› 办公室桌下**

游城部长的办公室不是豪华的类型，实际面积也在正常范围内，奇怪的是他的桌子相当宽敞。部员们有在私下讨论部长的选择意图，暗恋部长的女性理所当然地表示“因为部长的腿很长啊”，也有人认为“只是一张桌子而已，能有什么内涵”，似乎很懂行的男同事却摇着手里的速溶咖啡说，“用来找刺激啊。”

——十几米外，一层隔音玻璃附带百叶窗帘后的游城部长当然不知道自己正处于部下们的议论风暴中心，他只是勾过不动主任偏长的几缕黑发，无意识地绕在自己的食指上。

“哈嗯……”十代低声呻吟着。虽然游星已经为他口交过很多次，每每亲眼见证胀大的性器塞满那张偏小的嘴，十代都忍不住暗自惊叹，左手温柔地插进游星的头发中给予鼓励的轻抚。对方的进步也同样让他吃惊，现在游星完全吐出柱身，前液黏在微张的嘴上牵出细细的银线，十代忽然感觉到自己的顶端被吮紧，湿润的舌尖来回扫过沟中的洞口，而游星纤长的手指正以一种和缓的频率照顾着底部的囊袋。

十代吞了口口水，“游星……游星……”

“十代先生——”游星有意地稍稍放开十代裸露的下体回应着，急促的呼吸洒在勃起的侧面。黑发青年顺势握上偏下的位置，娴熟地含入近在唇边的炽热。

身下的肿胀压着不算光滑的舌面一路向内滑去，他看着游星的双颊逐渐变得鼓胀，享受地眯起蓝眸的同时又带着痛苦地蹙起眉。伞状物抵到了口腔上颚靠后的部分，游星轻轻地哼了一声，正准备回退的时候却被十代箍住后脑。

“真、舒服啊——游星……”十代用力地将游星拉向自己，让自己的阴茎完全没入那个温热的空间，可能压到了喉口的位置，奔涌的快感在下腹漾开，“咕、要……要来了！”

弓起腰部，他迎来了高潮。

“咳、咳咳——”反呕出的精液溅在地毯上，生理性的泪水沾湿了游星的眼睛，“呜……”

“不要哭啊，游星，”十代的拇指蹭过湿润的下睫，笑着拉起游星靠在自己身上，安慰地抚摸有些紧绷的脊背，“是我不好啦——”

他换为气声凑向游星的左耳，“可是游星自己也偷偷射了吧，刚、才？”右手确认地揉弄着游星的裆部，十代得意地笑了。

**›› 海里** （霸游，捏造自eko桑的蛸覇王/人魚蟹）

黑色的腕足不止缠绕在灰蓝的鱼尾上，它们拉起游星的双手折于头顶，将他摆成一个微妙的挺身姿态。他无法挣开那股强大的力量，即使挣开也毫无用处——被称为霸王的蛸人鱼会扯着他的尾端狠力拖回，然后再一次让他陷于触手的环抱之中，更警惕地锁住可能的每一个小动作。

吸盘贴上游星裸露的前胸，嘬动某个对于雄性来说不算太过敏感的部位。霸王的手指抚过另一侧的乳首，时而揪弄细嫩的顶端，又或是绕着乳晕来回打转。作为蛸的优势实在过于明显，下身灵活有力的腕足，人形的上体更增加了掌控权。棕色的发丝随着海水的波动搔挠着游星鳍状的耳，他不禁难耐地别开头，却被瞬间滑至正面的霸王攥起下巴，强制地进行着唾液交换的过程。他很想咬下嘴里那根不属于自己的舌，但是蛸的再生能力理论上能体现在全身的各个部位，更何况霸王正紧紧捏着他的下颌，舌面相互摩擦的体感刺激着下体，配合着软滑肢体缠绕鱼尾的疼痛与快乐，游星隐约感到自己的腹部正在泛红，生殖器也从隐蔽的缝中翘出——无法抑制的耻辱充溢胸膛，他压下眼睑瞪向那对金色的目，怒火几乎化为实体。

霸王只是无关心地舔过游星的口腔内壁，招来闲余的软足猛地吞没那根外露的生殖器，模仿着交合的动作快速地吸入、吐出，依次循环，甚至好心地连续挤压过柱身的每一处。而那个深吻还在继续，游星忍住不发出咕噜的喉音，可半闭的眼眸和红润的肌肤早就出卖了他的感受，他知道霸王已经察觉到了这个变化，于是那声讽刺的轻笑也在意料之中。

“游星……”霸王离开了有些红肿的嘴唇，转而一口咬上游星裸露的肩颈。隐匿的青色细鳞在齿下高频地翻动着，渗出的血丝荡在周围的海水中很快消失不见。游星咬牙咽下吃痛的叫喊，不甘示弱地握紧拳。游移的腕足滑腻地溜过他的腋部、后背、下腹，一旦发现敏感带便利用吸盘反复摩挲。生殖器被完全包裹住，他在绞紧的几秒内迅速缴械，白色的浓精粘不住触手的表面。高潮的余韵犹如毒素即刻侵占了游星的所有神志，人鱼独有的享乐体质无限推迟了快感的结束，这就是他排斥做爱的原因，这一段时间中大脑的警惕性会大大下降。

“唔嗯——啊……”游星不受控制地轻喘出声，在霸王的抚慰下抽动着鱼尾，渴求被回应的那一刻内心迸出至上的、最为纯粹的喜悦，“嗯嗯……哈啊、再——”

绕在身后的霸王一面专注地舔吻他的后腰，右手食指同时探入腹部更下的一处缝隙，刮滑着开口的边缘。危机感在游星的神经中炸裂，他慌乱地出声制止，“那个地方，不是用来——啊啊啊！！”特化的交接腕毫不在意地刺入狭窄的缝道，不等接受者适应便前后耸动起来，顶部延展为更小的直径戳刺未受开发的深处。

“唔啊啊——住手！快停——痛、好痛……”游星剧烈地摇着头，身体内部难有地产生了灼热的感觉，“太多了……不可以！！霸、霸王，不要嗯……”上腹的鳞片应激般地交替着显色与褪色两种状态。埋于体内的触手忽然直直击向尚未退化完全的繁殖用腺体，随着强烈的白光在游星脑中炸开，近乎娇吟的浪荡声音波动着从齿缝间倾泻，被彻底征服的躯体抽搐着瘫软下来——然而征服者还未满足，一味地利用可控的顶端深深戳入那块特殊的软肉。

快感吞噬着理智的碎片，游星无意阻拦，呻吟一阵阵拔高，“啊啊啊——咳、好舒服呜……霸王、霸王嗯……！！”

霸王沉默地伸出手，欣赏似的并起两指由上而下触碰过灰蓝色鱼尾的边侧，而后腾身浮于游星上方，拭去嫣红眼角处看不见的欢愉的泪水。

“……我的。”霸王如此宣布，金目熠熠生辉。

人鱼安静地躺在并排舒展的数条腕足上，呼吸均匀地熟睡着。黑服的主人在不远处打量着自鱼尾末端向上渡至灰蓝的金色鳞片，满意地阖上眼眸。

~~（查了一下发现章鱼会吃甲壳类）~~


End file.
